


Close Save

by MusicLover94



Series: Elix Risqué Takes Hollywood [2]
Category: 8 Mile RPF, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Elix Risqué (Musician), Elix Risqué - Fandom, Eminem (Musician), Eminem - Fandom, Hip Hop RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Out, Musicians, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Smut, Titty-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover94/pseuds/MusicLover94
Summary: Pop Goddess Elix Risqué meets Rap God Eminem at an awards' show after-party and their chemistry is undeniable.





	Close Save

Elix Risqué forced a smile as she listened to yet another aspiring popstar try to butter her up in the hopes of scoring a record deal. She always looked forward to the Grammy’s after party, but this year a bunch of starving artists somehow found out the details of the party and showed up with determination in their eyes. As the young girl trailed on about her music, Elix allowed her eyes to roam around the large living room she was in. A different celebrity hosted every year, so Elix wasn’t sure who was hosting this time, but whoever it was had a gorgeous home. It was elaborately and professionally decorated; every piece of furniture and décor object had a purpose and they complimented each other nicely. The gold color scheme normally would have put Elix off, but in this case, it fit perfectly. Elix’s attention was brought back to the obnoxious girl in front of her as the girl waved her hand in front of Elix’s face.

“Sorry, I thought I saw somebody I knew,” Elix lied. “Where were we?”

“I asked if you wanted to hear my music. It’s on my phone so we could listen to it right now,” the girl explained as she started messing with her iPhone, Elix assumed to play her music, although she hadn’t given the girl a solid answer.

Elix took a deep breath as she prepared to launch into the same speech she’d given an innumerable amount of times that evening. “The thing is Becky…”

“It’s Jessica,” the girl corrected.

“Whatever,” Elix said, clearly not caring what this girl’s name was. “Even if I like your music, there’s nothing I can do about it. All I can do is play it for my label and see if they like it. I hold no weight in signing people.”

Jessica rolled her eyes and put her phone away. “I heard singers only say that so nobody else will get signed and there won’t be any competition. You’re just scared that I’m gonna take your job.”

Elix took another deep breath. She wished that people would learn about the music industry before trying to enter it. She was just about to go into yet another speech (this time a bit more expletive-filled) when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was more than surprised to be looking into the eyes of Eminem.

“Hey RiRi told me to find you. She wanted to talk about a collab,” he said, throwing a slightly disgusted look in Jessica’s direction.

Slightly shocked, Elix just nodded. “Lead the way,” she said, not sending another glance or word Jessica’s way.

Eminem led Elix out of the crowded living room, through the grand foyer and into a large study where most of the artists that won awards that night were quietly lounging. To Elix’s surprise, however, Rihanna was nowhere to be found. Eminem must have sensed her confusion, because he decided to speak up.

“You looked like you could have used some help back there. I hate when those fuckers try to crash these parties to get some kind advantage.”

Elix nodded and shrugged. “I can’t entirely blame them. Some people are really desperate for their dreams to come true.”

“They’re still annoying as fuck,” Eminem said back.

“True,” Elix agreed with a laugh and a smile.

After a few moments, Eminem noticed that a few people had left and one of the couches was empty. “You wanna sit down?” he asked Elix, gesturing towards the vacant seat. Elix nodded and sat down, immediately taking off her 4-inch black heels.

“Oh my god, that’s so much better,” she sighed with relief before slumping down in the comfortable couch, Eminem taking the seat next to her.

“You want something to drink?” he asked once they got comfortable. Elix said nothing, but simply looked at him and nodded. Eminem reached back to the table sitting behind the couch and poured up a glass of gin for both of them. He handed Elix’s glass to her, to which she smiled appreciatively. 

“Thank you,” she said before downing most of the glass in one shot. Eminem was shocked and impressed by her drinking ability; apparently, it showed on his face because Elix chuckled as she looked at him. “I needed some relief after dealing with the leeches tonight.”

“Well, damn, let me catch up,” Eminem joked as he chugged the alcohol, his face scrunching up at the bitter taste. “I don’t know how people drink this shit.”

Elix laughed and reached back to pour another glass. “It’ll do in a pinch,” she said before emptying the glass. “23% alcohol,” she said happily as she looked at the bottle.

As Elix was pre-occupied looking at the bottle, Eminem caught himself running his eyes up and down her body. He knew he shouldn’t; the woman was half his age. Hell, she was only a year older than Hailie. But he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t jump at the chance to bang her brains out. He felt his dick get interested at the thought.

As they continued to drink, they started talking about anything and everything as if they had been friends for years. “I never thought I’d be sitting in a room chilling out with Eminem,” Elix laughed as she finished yet another glass of gin.

“Call me Em. I mean, we’re friends, right?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Elix responded with a smile before looking down at her empty glass.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Eminem decided to take a chance. “So, I don’t know if this is too forward or not, but I just wanted to say that you look absolutely beautiful tonight.”

Elix looked genuinely surprised and offered a small smile. “Thank you,” she said softly, looking down at her hands as a blush spread across her cheeks. “If I’m being completely honest, I’ve always had a crush on you. My best friend and I still jam out to Encore to this day.”

Eminem chuckled, slightly taken aback. “Damn, I didn’t think anybody still listened to my old stuff.” He finished his glass then continued ogling Elix’s body, this time less secretly. “So what do you mean by ‘crush?’”

Elix looked up, confusion etched on her face. “Wait, what?”

“You said you’ve always had a crush on me. What does that mean?” Eminem said with a smirk, feeling proud as he saw a blush spread across Elix’s face again.

“Well, let’s just say that I wish I was the old lady in your ‘Just Lose It’ video,” she said, smirking back a little with all her liquid courage. 

“Oh yeah?” Eminem said, moving so his body was directly next to hers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “What if I said the feeling was mutual?”

Elix felt chills run down her body at the feeling of Eminem’s side pressing against her own. “I’d like that,” she said, barely above a whisper.

Eminem smiled, loving the effect he was having on the young woman; maybe there was a little Slim Shady left in him after all. He leaned even closer so his lips lightly brushed her ear. “What if I said I wanted to get you out of here and take you back to my place?”

Elix turned her head so she was looking deep in Eminem’s eyes, their noses barely touching. “Let’s go,” she said before getting up and making her way out of the room. Eminem didn’t need any further incentive to follow her. He quickly adjusted the growing bulge in his gray sweatpants and followed her out of the room.

**

“Wow, this is beautiful,” Elix said as Eminem led her into his home. The entryway alone was beautifully decorated and she could only imagine how the rest of the large mansion looked.

“If you think this is nice, you should see my Detroit crib,” he suggested before placing his hand on her lower back and leading her to the living room. “You want something to drink?”

Giggling, Elix thought for a second. “I probably shouldn’t, but sure. I’ll take whatever you have.”

“You got it. Be right back,” he said. As he left, Elix sat down on one of the couches and took a look around the room. She continued to appreciate the home’s décor and wondered if Eminem had done it himself or if he hired someone. As she was looking she heard her phone go off. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone; when she checked it, she saw it was her roommate asking if she was coming home that night. She responded with a quick “No” and slid her phone back into her purse as Em came back in the room.

“I don’t know if you’re a beer girl, but it’s all I had,” Em said slightly apologetically as he handed Elix her bottle and took a seat next to her.

Elix smiled as she received the bottle. “I’m not too picky,” she chuckled as she took a sip. She set the bottle down on the coffee table, slipped her shoes off, and moved closer to Eminem, tucking her legs underneath her.

Eminem took a gulp of his own beer before wrapping his arm around Elix and pulling her close against him. He kissed the outer shell of her ear and then whispered, “Did I tell you how fucking sexy you look tonight?”

The deepness and roughness of Em’s voice drenched with lust was almost enough to bring Elix to an orgasm. She ran her hands along his sculpted body, feeling the strong, defined muscles in his pecs and abs through his T-shirt. “Your body is so amazing.”

Feeling cocky, Em lifted his shirt to his neck, putting his ripped torso on full display. Elix’s eyes went wide and she moved her hands down his body again, paying special attention to the defined bumps and ridges.

Eminem took advantage of Elix being distracted to run his hands over the girl’s voluptuous body. His hands started on her smooth, bare shoulders as her sparkling silver mini-dress was strapless. He moved down past the side of her large breast. They filled her dress so well and he couldn’t wait to see them outside the dress. His hands continued down to her hips and the round swell of her ass. Even with his hand fully outstretched, it didn’t cover the whole thing. He couldn’t wait to get her out of this dress so he could see the whole thing.

Em used his other hand to gently take Elix’s chin and turn her face to face his. He pressed their lips together in an explosive first kiss that elicited a moan from the young woman. Elix took the initiative and straddled Em, bringing their lips back together in a passionate make-out. As they kissed, Em brought his hands back down to Elix’s ass, grabbing it and pulling Elix even closer to him, her firm tits pressed against his chest. 

Eminem could feel the heat of arousal coming from between Elix’s legs and that sensation along with the body-on-body contact caused his dick to get painfully hard. His hand dipped under Elix’s dress and he ran his fingers along her drenched panties, causing Elix to moan into his mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” he groaned as he repeatedly toyed with the damp fabric. Since Elix was momentarily distracted by the sensations between her legs, Em took that moment to slightly pull down the top of her dress until he was able to pull her tits out. He used his free hand to squeeze one of them; they were just as beautiful as he imagined. He sucked her right nipple into his mouth, bringing out a gasp from the blonde girl.

Elix rested her hand behind Eminem’s head and pulled his face more into her breast. Eminem sucked even harder, adding little bites to her nipple and matching them with his finger movements against her pussy.

Soon, the sensations are nearly too much and Em removed his mouth from Elix’s nipple. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said, voice gravelly with need. Elix whimpered softly at the loss of pleasure on her tit, but quickly nodded in agreement. Eminem stood up, Elix in his arms bridal style, and carried her down the long hall and into his bedroom. As he approached his king-sized bed, he tossed Elix onto it; the small woman bounced on the soft mattress, and Em was disappointed that she had put her tits back in her dress because he would have loved to have seen them bounce as she fell. 

He pulled her up to the middle of the mattress, then climbed on top of her and pressed their lips together once again. As they made out, Elix ran her hands under the man’s gray hoodie, attempting to slide it off of him. Em pulled it the rest of the way off and tossed it across the room before bringing his hands back down Elix’s curvy frame. As they made out, Elix brought her own hands up and dragged her fingers through Em’s short blonde hair, her pink sparkly acrylic nails scratching his scalp and giving him chills.

“I wanna see your body, baby,” Eminem whispered. He slid off her and turned over onto his back as she got up, her back facing him. He sat up and grabbed the zipper at the top of her dress. He slowly started pulling it down, appreciating all the beautiful pale skin as more came into view. When the zipper got down to her ass, he had a bit of trouble getting it past it, but after a second of wiggling it, he was finally able to bring it all the way down. 

When the zipper finally reached the bottom, Elix pulled the dress all the way off and stepped out of it, now only clad in a simple black thong. She turned around and showed off her body to Em’s gaze.

The blond man was absolutely speechless at the sight of the blonde girl in front of him. She was thick, but not fat with some slight definition in her stomach. Her thighs and legs looked perfect for wrapping around someone. And her tits looked even more beautiful with nothing constricting them; even though he could tell they were fake, her doctor was amazing. Eminem couldn’t take any more. He stood up and gently pushed down on her shoulders so she would crouch down.

As Elix reached her knees, she was eye to eye with the large bulge in Em’s sweatpants. She pulled them down to his knees and had to move back in order to avoid being hit in the chin by his swinging dick. ‘So the rumors Kim spread weren’t true,’ she thought to herself. She had to take a moment to appreciate the 9 inches of dick in front of her. Not only was it long but it had incredible girth, complete with a few veins stretched along the length; she was also pleased that he was almost completely shaved, with the lightest dusting of hair at the base. Her eyes then moved down to his large, egg-shaped balls that just looked full of cum and hung low in their smooth-shaven sac. 

She reached out and grabbed it, giving it a few test strokes and enjoying the soft moan it brought out of Eminem. She couldn’t wait anymore and immediately took his cock into her mouth. She heard Em’s moans of appreciation as she bobbed her head back and forth, taking more of his cock in her mouth each time. Saliva coated his shaft as it dripped out of her mouth. It dripped down his hanging balls and onto her large tits. She used one hand to cover the rest of his cock she didn’t have in her mouth, stroking it to the same rhythm of her head movements. Em loved the sounds of Elix choking and gagging as his dick hit her throat.

Eventually, Elix finally fit all nine inches of Eminem’s cock down her throat; her nose was pressed against his pubic bone and his balls were firmly against her chin. Em laced his fingers through her hair and held her head firmly in place. He looked down and they made eye contact; he loved how hot she looked mascara and tears running down her cheeks and with her mouth full of his dick. When he felt her hands pressing against his thighs, he let her head go, relishing the sounds of her coughing and choking as she took his dick out of her mouth. She started stroking his spit-covered dick and took one of his balls in her mouth. She started sucking on it, then moved to the other one.

Eminem quickly started to feel himself about to cum. He picked Elix up and tossed her on the bed, enjoying the way her tits bounced with the movement. He crawled on the bed below her and started trailing kisses on the inside of both of her thighs. He slipped her thong off, spread her legs wide, and finally got a good view of her dripping, shaved pussy. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent, a delicious smell that was purely her, but also had a sweet aroma. He ran his tongue along her folds and it turned him on that her pussy tasted as good as it smelled.

Elix’s light, seductive moans spurred Eminem on. He firmly grabbed her hips and pulled her pussy flush against his face. He growled hungrily as his tongue rapidly lashed against her pussy, catching every drop of her delicious juices. He moved up to suck on her clit; at the same time his hand moved up to rest on her breast. He gently bit down on her clit at the same time he pinched her nipple, causing Elix to cry out in pleasure and more juices to leak from her pussy. He greedily licked them up, then moved his mouth back down to her lips, gently running his tongue across her opening. He squeezed her tit as his tongue breached her hole, fucking her softly with it and keeping his squeezing in the same rhythm. 

Elix grabbed Em’s head and pulled his face closer to her pussy. In response, he tongue-fucked her harder before moving back to her clit. As he sucked on it, he teased her hole with his index and middle fingers. He sucked hard as his fingers slipped inside her, making her cry out in pleasure. He moved his fingers in and out, his speed increasing as the suction of his lips on her clit intensified. Before long, Elix let out a high-pitched “Fuuuuuuuuck,” that signaled the orgasm that was washing over her. 

Eminem replaced his fingers with his tongue and sucked up everything her pussy had to offer. When Elix stopped shaking, Em moved up and gently kissed her. “How was it?” he asked when he felt that she was capable of answering.

“Amazing,” she responded with a small smile. “It’s your turn now, isn’t it?”

Em smiled before scooting up so his dick was resting against her breasts. He spit between her tits so the valley was slick then placed his cock between them. Getting the hint, Elix squeezed her breasts together and Em started thrusting. He closed his eyes and groaned at the tight, hot feeling that her tits were giving to his dick. He was surprised when he felt the head of his dick slide into her mouth with each thrust. 

Eminem started to feel those all too soon pleasurable sensations coming. He grabbed the headboard and started tit-fucking Elix as hard as his body would allow. Soon he felt his balls draw up and before he could warn Elix, weeks’ worth of cum shot out of his pulsating cock, covering her tits, neck, and face. Elix grabbed Em’s ass and pulled him closer, his dick sliding into her mouth so she could clean the cum off his dick.

Em took a deep breath as he recovered. He was startled out of it by Elix’s voice reminding him where he was. “Could I have a towel or something, please?” Em looked down and couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw Elix; her eyes were shut tight so as not the get any of the massive amount of cum on her face in them.

“Shit, my bad. One sec,” he said as he hopped of the bed and hurried into the adjoining bathroom. He returned a second later with a light blue towel. He gently started wiping his cum off her face and took a second as he was reminded how beautiful she was.

As soon as Elix felt it was safe, she opened her eyes and couldn’t help but blush when she saw how Em was looking at her. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Elix returned the kiss with equal passion. After they broke the kiss, Em offered a small smile. “Wanna stay the night?”

Elix smiled and nodded, Eminem returning the smile excitedly and smashed their lips back together.


End file.
